Regen
by XOIOIX
Summary: Ich habe lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet Granger, mir oft vorgestellt wie es ist dich zu töten. Ich war froh, dass keiner gemerkt hat, als du geflohen bist, auf dem Schlachtfeld fast entkommen bist. Ich war glücklich dich hier so schutzlos zu finden.


**Regen**

„Draco?" Ihre Stimme war so ruhig, fast schon friedlich. Friedlich inmitten des Kriegs. Fast bewegungslos lehnte sie an der alten Eiche nur ihre Augen verrieten ihre Schmerzen.

Sie sah älter aus, das blasse Gesicht bildete einen klaren Kontrast zu ihren vom Regen nassen Haaren.

„Was ist Granger? Glaubst du ich würde dir noch helfen? Glaubst du, du hast nur die geringste Chance?"

Sie antwortete nicht guckte ihn nur weiterhin ununterbrochen an. Es waren ihre Augen die ihn faszinierten. Er hatte sie wütend gesehen, glücklich, verächtlich, freundlich, hasserfüllt sogar ängstlich, aber dieses mal konnte er nichts aus ihren Augen lesen, nichts erkennen.

Langsam ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, sah wie sie leicht zitterte, sah Schmerzen in ihren Augen aufblitzen aber nicht was sie dachte.

„Weißt du Granger, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich dich verachtet. Du bist durch die Abteile gehüpft hast dich lächerlich aufgeführt und warst nebenbei noch ein Schlammblut. Nicht viel später habe ich dich gehasst. Gehasst weil du eine verdammte Besserwisserin warst weil du gut in der Schule warst und weil du Freunde hattest. Ich habe dich gehasst weil du all dies hattest und noch nicht einmal reinblütig bist. Ich habe mir so oft gewünscht dich in einer Situation wie jetzt zu sehen, vollkommen ausgeliefert. Vor ein paar Stunden noch hast du mir sogar leid getan. Wie du verbissen gekämpft hast obwohl es klar war, dass du verlierst. Wir waren in der Überzahl und egal wie viel euch euer verdammter Mut bringen soll, dafür hat es nicht gereicht. Warum bist du geflohen, wenn du eh nur verlieren kannst? Du warst dumm je zu glauben du könntest entkommen."

„Vielleicht war ich dumm, aber ich war wenigstens nicht feige." Immer noch klang ihre Stimme nicht wütend oder angriffslustig aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass sie nicht mehr genug Kraft hatte.

Malfoy beugte sich weiter zu ihr. „Aber was bringt dir das jetzt? Ich werde dich töten und man wird dich vergessen. Ich hingegen zu einem der bedeutendsten Todessern aufsteigen. Was bringt einem also Mut?"

„Du bist niemand der andere umbringt Draco. Selbst wenn du wolltest."

„Hör doch auf dir etwas vorzumachen. Ich habe getötet und ich werde wieder töten."

„Um Ruhm zu bekommen?"

Malfoy lächelte nur leicht. Er sah wie Hermine ein Zittern nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, sie langsam ein kleines Stück am Stamm hinunter glitt sich dann wieder fing und erneut verbissen um Haltung kämpfte. Der Regen hatte ihre Kleidung durchnässt lief an ihr hinunter über ihre Haare, ihr Gesicht. Vermischte sich mit ein paar Bluttropfen. Auf eine bestimmte Art war sie hübsch.

„Du hast Eltern, oder Granger? Ich habe Menschen die mir beigebracht haben zu töten. Du hast Freunde. Ich habe Menschen die mich darin unterstützen zu töten. Du hast Mut. Ich habe Stolz. Du hast verloren. Ich habe gewonnen. Verrückt was?"

Er schwieg kurz, dann sprach er weiter ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Wusstest du, dass ich dich manchmal beneidet habe? Beneidet weil du glücklich warst. Weil du mit deiner Art so weit gekommen bist."

Er sah erstaunen in ihren Augen aufblitzen, sah wie sie leicht, fast vorsichtig lächelte.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?"

„Warum nicht? Du wirst eh bald sterben. Ich habe lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet Granger, mir oft vorgestellt wie es ist dich zu töten. Ich war froh, dass keiner gemerkt hat, als du geflohen bist, auf dem Schlachtfeld fast entkommen bist. Ich war glücklich dich hier so schutzlos zu finden."

„Und trotzdem wirst du mich nicht umbringen können." Draco merkte, dass es ihr immer schwerer fiel aufrecht zu sitzen, aber immer noch zeigte sie keine Anzeichen von Angst. Ohne es zu wollen bewunderte er sie.

Aber genug davon, er war ihr nicht gefolgt um zu reden. Er hob die Hand welche krampfhaft den Zauberstab umklammert hielt und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung als Hermine ebenfalls ihre Hand hob und seine damit leicht zurück auf die Erde drückte. Als ihre kalte Hand seine berührte zuckte er zusammen, wütend über sich selbst, da er nachgab. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach töten? Warum strahlte sie eine solche Macht aus, dass er es noch nicht hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Was wäre wenn er einfach gehen würde, sie hier ihrem Schicksal überlassen würde? Er hatte den Gedanken nicht ein mal zu ende geführt, da wusste er schon, dass er nicht konnte. Sie hatte Recht. Er konnte sie nicht umbringen und er konnte nicht einfach gehen.

Langsam hob Hermine auch die andere Hand und strich ihm leicht über die nassen Haare. Gleichzeitig zog sie ihm vorsichtig den Zauberstab aus der verkrampften Hand. Ohne zu wissen was er tat strich er ihr ebenfalls über den Kopf, vorsichtig fast unbeholfen; sah wie eine Träne über ihr Gesicht lief sich mit dem Regen vermischte. Er ließ seine Hand über ihren Arm gleiten, nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine und sah das sie lächelte. Weinte und lächelte.

* * *

Hi ich mal wieder:-)

ich hatte mal lust auf was trauriges, und so kam das bei raus. ich würd mich über ein paar reviews freuen...

ciao

tp


End file.
